captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Tsubasa Ozora/Techniques
This is the section about the Soccer Prodigy Tsubasa Ozora's techniques in the Captain Tsubasa series. Description As a football player, Tsubasa has a leg with a great powerful shot, which balances with his clean and technical feats. He is also able to develop an abundant amount of techniques as the series progresses, since his "soccer prodigy" ability allows him to copy and adapt other's plays and able to refine them into more powerful and effective techniques of his own. *'Soccer Prodigy': Tsubasa's ability to copy and adapt any techniques he sees his opponents do into his soccerLike his rival Carlos Santana's Santana Turn or Stefan Levin's Aurora Feint. Even Hyuga said that Tsubasa learnt his Raiju Shot after seeing it several times when in reality Tsubasa did not master the Skywing Shot, which is a similar shot than the one developed by Hyuga.. Though not named directly, whenever he does this his prodigy is remarked on by the spectatorsRoberto calls him "Wonder Boy" and "Miracle Boy" in the 2018 anime.. 'Techniques' Shooting techniques *'Sankaku Header': By managing to copy Wakashimazu's Triangle Wall Jump, he managed to clear the ball away to stop long shots such as the Hayabusa Shot, after knocking out a defender from a free kick. *'Post Climb Somersault Overhead/Diving Header': Tsubasa climbs all the way to the top bar before performing a somersault overhead kick/diving header. *'Arrow Shot' **'Counter Arrow Shot' *'Bullet Shot': One of the most basic special shots, which requires a good leg swing and kicking power. *'Long Shot': The variation of the Bullet Shot with which he managed to challenge Wakabayashi and send the ball direct into his mansion. While this shot is not as developed as Hyuga's, he managed to score against Musashi FC. *'Drive Shot': Tsubasa's most iconic special shot that was included in Roberto's training manual. The Drive Shot uses a forward spin to propel the ball downward at the net. Because of the shot's nature, it works best as a long shot since Tsubasa can kick the ball over his opponents head while the shot retains the power and directional correction needed to go in the goal. In the 2018 anime, he was seen practising the shot on his own before Tokyo Tournament Finals in his final year in middle school. **'Drive Overhead': The combination of both the Overhead and the Drive Shot. Tsubasa gets in the position to perform an Overhead, then he applies Drive Shot's rotating effect on the ball. **'Miracle Drive Shot': More powerful and with a more curved ball effect than the regular Drive Shot. He can also create an aura by the impact of using all his strength on the ball, which was called the Phoenix Drive Shot. **'Flying Drive Shot': A more advanced version with an off center spin on the shot. The different spin causes the the ball to fall not in a straight line like the drive shot, but at a diagonal, making the ball harder to catch. *'Overhead Kick': Tsubasa's favorite technique, and his trump card for scoring goals. He can also use it to block opponents' attacks, or use as a decoy pass. **'Off the Bar Overhead Kick' **'Low-Altitude Overhead': An overhead kick that's used at just above ground level when the ball is very low in the air. **'Rolling Overhead Kick' *'Reactive Fast Kick Quick Gun (Han Dou Shuu Soku Jin Hou)' *'Sliding Shot': A shot done by sliding with one leg extended to push the ball inside the goal. *'Skywing Shot': Originally created by Roberto, it was the final shot Roberto taught Tsubasa before the World Youth. The shot is the same as that of Hyugas's Raiju Shot in that it spins up after being shot (The opposite of the Drive Shot). The irony of the technique's name is that when Roberto named the shot while he was still a pro, he christened it the "Ozora no Tsubasa", holding the name of Tsubasa himself in it. * Sky Dive Shot: A full power charge in which Tsubasa dives into the goal with the ball. *'Twin Shot' (with either Misaki; Hyuga; Aoi; Rivaul; and Gonzales, respectively). **'Drive Tiger Twin Shot' (with Hyuga): A special technique in which a Drive Shot and Tiger Shot are used simultaneously. It combines the arc of a drive shot with an even more winding trajectory than a regular twin shot. **'High Speed Tornado Sky Alpha' (with Taro Misaki) *'Volley Shot' **'Jumping volley' **'No Trap Running Volley:' A shot used in desperate or risky situations, such as against Ichijo from Otomo, in order to beat Otomo Quartet's shift. Tsubasa also scored against Amoro from France Jr. Tactics and Skills *'Aurora Feint' **'Aurora Curtain': A special skill designed to counter-act the Aurora Feint. *'Dribbling': The usage of technical maneuvers. Dribbling can involve a wide variety of manipulative tricks and feints in order to go past an opponent, as well as elaborated skills and feints, in order to beat defenders. He can also use a counter-dribble to take the ball from an opponentAs for instance he did several times counter dribbles from Takeshi Sawada from Meiwa and also from his kouhai Shun Nitta when playing for Otomo in the Prefecture middle school qualifier finals.. *'Heel Lift' / Rainbow flick: An ability to avoid a direct confrontation with the opponent. With the ball between the legs, he rolls the ball up with one leg and then flicks the ball with the heel area of the other foot up and over the head. *'South American Dribble': Using the outside of the foot, the player weaves past opponents with the supple movement and light touches that South American players are renowned for. *'Santana Turn': Santana's trademark dribbling technique. Combination play *'All Japan's Golden Combi' (with Taro Misaki) **'All Japan's Golden Trio' A coordinated attack performed by All-Japan's Golden Trio of Tsubasa, Misaki, and Aoi. *'Barcelona's Golden Combi' (with Rivaul) Passing play *'Pinpoint Pass': This pass is able to reach the desired target with pinpoint accuracy. It requires that the player has an accurate grasp of the relative location of the receiver, as well as the ability to precisely control his kick strength. *'Skyward Tip Pass: '''This is a self pass when he is trapped by defender with no path to pass but skyward. This often sets up his overhead kick pass. He did it to tie the game against Musashi at 4-4 when Taro Misaki scored with a diving header, when Misugi thought Tsubasa wanted to shoot at a tough angle, and his presence played Misaki onside. *'Drive Pass: In order to beat the blitzing Otomi Quartet on defense, Tsubasa can fire curving long passes to beat them, while conserving himself to mark Nitta as defensive midfielder. Since technique was not still perfect it was also named as '''Curving Pass. **'Flying Drive Pass': A more powerful pass while performing a game play, after having mastered the Flying Drive Shot. Physical abilities *'Fitness': As he started his routine of dribbling for long distances since he was young, he developed great speed and cardiovascular fitness compared to most elementary and middle school students. Tsubasa keeps improving this as the series progresses. He also improves his strength. As he is older than Shun Nitta, he easily powers over him in takeaways. *'Game Sense': Tsubasa can predict the opponent's moves. 'Games exclusive' Shooting techniques *'Banana Shot' (MCD) *'Boost Cyclone' (Captain Tsubasa 5): A no-trap version of the Cyclone, that applies the spin rotation made by a special pass into a powerful shot. *'Cyclone' (début in Captain Tsubasa 2: Super Striker (Famicom)): By sending the ball straight upwards, applying back spin to it, and as it comes down, applying the power of the Drive Shot to the ball when it's near the ground, Tsubasa managed to reproduce the shot of the legendary player, Jairo. As the game series progress, Tsubasa create different variations of the shot in order to improve it. *'Heel Lift Cyclone' (Captain Tsubasa 4 and 5) *'Neo Cyclone' (Captain Tsubasa 3 and 4): Since the old Cyclone made a great impact on the leg, Tsubasa create this variation of the shot, using the back of the foot, to decreased the damage taken to his leg. Combination Play *'3-D Attack': Tsubasa makes a direct pass to Kisugi, and then Kisugi and Taki aim for the goal with successive diving headers. "3D" stands for "Direct Pass into Double Diving Header". *'Golden Trio' (with Taro Misaki and Ryo Ishizaki). *'Fire Drive Twin Shot '(with Schneider) *'Twin Drive Shot' (with Juan Diaz) Individual Play *'Clip Jump' (Captain Tsubasa 4 and 5) *'Clip Tackle' (Captain Tsubasa 5) Videos Neo Cyclone, South American Dribble & Flying Drive Shot Captain Tsubasa - Cyclone's story Captain Tsubasa - Cyclone Shot (Game Nes - Snes) Captain Tsubasa Dream Team - Tsubasa - Flying Drive Shot & South American Dribble Gallery |-|1983= Tsubasa - Heel Lift (CT).jpg|Heel Lift Wakashimazu ep43 (1983) 0.jpg|'Air Play' Pierre Tsubasa ep101 (1983) 1.jpg|'Self Pass' Hyuga and Tsubasa - Twin Shot.jpg|Twin Shot Tsubasa Miracle Drive Shoot vs Furano.jpg|Phoenix Drive Shot Phoenix Drive Shot ep95 (1983) 2.jpg Counter Drive Shot (CT).jpg|Counter Drive Tiger Shot Miracle Drive Shot (CT).jpg|Miracle Drive Shot |-|SCT, film= Kojiro Tsubasa ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg|Drive Shot vs Tiger Shot Tsubasa Amoro ova8 (SCT) 1.jpg|No Trap Running Volley Kojiro Tsubasa ova12 (SCT) 1.jpg|Kojiro & Tsubasa Twin Shot Tsubasa Overhead Drive shot (SCT).jpg|Overhead Drive Shot Twin Overhead (Movie 2).jpg|Twin Overhead (Film 2) Tsubasa Drive Shot (Film3) 1.jpg|Drive Shot (Film 3) Tsubasa Drive Shot (Movie 4).jpg|Drive Shot (Film 4) |-|J= Tsubasa Drive Shot ep1 (J).jpg|Tsubasa's Drive Shot Twin Shot ep29 (J) 1.jpg|Twin Shot Tsubasa_Training_Drive_Shoot_2.jpg|Drive Shot Gino Hernandez ep35 (J).png|Tsubasa vs Gino Hernandez Tsubasa Drive Shot (CTJ).jpg|Drive Shot vs Gino Hernandez Flying Drive Shot ep38 (J) 1.jpg|Flying Drive Shot Tsubasa Flying Drive Shoot.jpg|Flying Drive Shot Aoi and Tsubasa - Twin Shot.jpg|Jumping Volley Twin Shot Tsubasa - Flying Drive Pass (CTJ).jpg|Flying Drive Pass |-|2001= Tsubasa (Drive Shoot) vs Hernandez.jpg|Tsubasa vs Gino Hernandez Drive Tiger Twin Shoot (2001).jpg|Drive Tiger Twin Shot |-|2018= Tsubasa Heel Lift (2018).jpg|Heel Lift Tsubasa Sankaku ep31 (2018) 1.jpg|Sankaku header|link=Ken Wakashimazu/Techniques Tsubasa ep32 (2018) 1.jpg|Offside trap |-|Manga= Tsubasa long shot (KD).jpg|Doing his long shot Tsubasa Miracle Drive Shoot (Ch 82).jpg|Miracle Drive Shot Tsubasa Drive Shoot (Ch 113).jpg|Drive Shot (Pro training) Tsubasa - Heel Lift (RS).jpg|Heel Lift (Rising Sun) |-|Videogames= Drive Tiger Twin Shot.jpg|Drive Tiger Twin Shot Fire Drive (DT) 1.jpg|Fire Drive Twin Shot Notes Category:Techniques